Верховая езда
Riding is a secondary profession in which characters may learn to ride mounts, which provide movement speed bonuses and, when applicable, the ability to fly. As of Patch 4.0.1, increasing riding skill grants further increases to movement speed. All ground mounts increase movement speed by 60/100% (Apprentice/Journeyman) and all flying mounts increase ground movement speed by 100% and flying movement speed by 150/280/310% (Expert/Artisan/Master). More detail on the requirements for each mount can be found on the mounts page. Skill levels The following table lists the skill levels available and the cost to train each skill. Due to the high cost of training, the price with discount is also listed in the table. The only discounts available are faction discounts, which vary depending on where you train in the riding skill: *Apprentice and Journeyman riding are discounted based on your standing with whatever race you buy them from. All playable races have trainers. *Expert riding can be discounted by buying it in Honor Hold or Thrallmar, which will apply a Stormwind or Orgrimmar discount, respectively. *Artisan riding can be discounted in Honor Hold (Stormwind reputation is used to determine the discount of riding skill) or Thrallmar in the same fashion as Expert, or it can be discounted with Valiance Expedition and Warsong Offensive rep by going to Valiance Keep and Warsong Hold, respectively. Also, note that the prices listed for the mount itself refer to the basic mounts available to each race, usually purchasable from a vendor near the riding trainer. Special, reputation reward, or vanity mounts may cost more or require special currency to purchase. To save space, faction discounts on the mounts themselves are not included in the table. Free riding skills *Death Knights receive the 150 skill at character creation (level 55); they learn to summon an Acherus Deathcharger (ability), a swift land mount, as a quest reward in the Acherus starting zone. *Druids receive the 225 skill with Flight Form at level 60. *Paladins and Warlocks receive the 75 skill as soon as they reach level 20, and as of Patch 5.0.3, automatically learn the spell to summon their class mount. * awards Master Riding, which is automatically received when learning the Custom Gladiator Mount. did the same until Patch 5.0.3 upon using the Reins of the Violet Proto-Drake, but this was removed when the mount became available account-wide. Note that like all professions, all lower ranked skill levels must be learned before training further (e.g. Expert skill is required to train Artisan skill). This is a summary of the class mounts. Obsolete quests for the paladin and warlock mounts have since been removed from the game. Riding trainers Patch changes * Wisdom of the Four Winds added at level 90 at a cost of . * no longer grants Master Flight. * Master Flying Skill (310% flight speed) can now be purchased from most riding trainers. * Master Flying Skill (310% flight speed) is now available from riding trainers in Dalaran, Valiance Expedition, Warsong Offensive at a cost of . * Characters that already had a 310% mount pre-4.0.1 are given this skill free of charge. All other characters must purchase Master Flying to receive 310% flight speed. ** Initially, the did not give 310% speed, this was corrected in a hotfix. * Cold Weather Flying reduced to 500g. * Cold Weather Flying can now be purchased at level 68. * The removed from vendors. * The can now also be used as a ground mount. * The speed of nearly all mounts now scales with riding skill. . * Changed the faction discounts for the riding skill vendors in Honor Hold and Thrallmar to use Stormwind and Orgrimmar faction, respectively. This is because newly-arrived 60s in Outland are unlikely to have any Honor Hold or Thrallmar rep.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=20136595097&pageNo=2&sid=1#20}} . Mail will be sent to players who reach level 20 directing them to the riding trainer. * Journeyman Riding (Skill 150): Can now be learned at level 40 for . Mail will be sent to players who reach level 40 directing them back to the riding trainer. * Expert Riding (Skill 225): Can now be learned at level 60 for from trainers in Honor Hold or Thrallmar. Faction discounts now apply (Honor Hold for Alliance; Thrallmar for Horde). Flight speed at this skill level has been increased to +150% of run speed, up from +60%. * Artisan Riding (Skill 300): Faction discounts now apply (Honor Hold or Valiance Expedition for Alliance; Thrallmar or Warsong Offensive for Horde). * In order to further equalize the number of purchasable mounts available to each race, a new 60% speed ground mount has been added for night elves, and a new 100% speed ground mount has been added for the undead. * Flying over Dalaran and Wintergrasp is now possible so long as players keep a healthy distance above the ground. * For level 80 Main characters can purchase the and give it to their alts level 68+ that have a flying skill of 225+ (not 150 as previously stated) to learn Cold Weather Flying.}} .}} to , and its respective reputation discounts.}} , so the total cost of getting an epic mount was the same as before. It has since been reduced to to make it easier to buy Expert riding skill.}} , available at level 40. reputation was required to learn cross-faction riding skill, but mounts were Bind on Use and purchasable by anyone for . This meant that characters who were PvP rank 3 or higher could pass on the 10% discount directly to other characters by buying the mount for them. This is no longer possible because all mounts are now Bind on Pickup, and the majority of the cost is built into the riding skill training (which is no longer faction-specific) rather than the cost of the mount.}} See also * Flying mounts * Content exclusive to flying mounts * Flight master * Flight path * Movement → Transportation * Flight Form (The Druid's flight form) * Swift Flight Form (The Druid's epic flight form) * Flying Machine Категория:WoW навыки Категория:World of Warcraft транспорт